Wedding Dress
by abbnormalx3
Summary: He saw his angel, gorgeous in her beautiful wedding dress, so why isn't he happy? Well, maybe it's because he isn't the one marrying her. Oneshot.


_**Wedding Dress**_

**A/N: I don't own the song/song lyrics! Nor Digimon! Here's another one shot. For now, this is the only thing I have time for. Maybe if I get some inspiration or get a good plot in my head for a story, I'll start writing. I wanted to write a different pairing, so this is a MICHI.**

I hold my breath, and bite my lip.

Once I open my eyes, I see people in formal clothing, formally sitting in their seats. I check what I'm wearing.

A black vest, black formal pants, and a long-sleeved white shirt.

I recognize the piano in front of me and I sigh.

I think back to where it all started:

_I bought the ring at a reasonable priced store. And be all means, I had no regret of it. The thought of us together made me blind of what's happening around me. I look at her, smiling and talking with one of her friends. I'm patient, waiting for the right moment. I can't take it anymore, so I take her hand and lead her into a small hallway. She looks at me with curious eyes, and I reach into my right pocket to search for the ring. Before I take it out and let her see it, I hear a voice._

"_**Mimi Tachikawa, marry me?"**_

_Yes, that's what I was going to ask, but… what the hell?_

_That isn't my voice. Why, why that's—_

_Shut the hell up, Matt!_

"… _**yes."**_

_No! What in the world, Mimi, no! Not him! Me! You were supposed to answer me!_

I'm not gonna lie.

I'm happy when you guys fight, it gives me a slight feeling of hope inside me.

I know it sounds really mean at the moment. **But I was so close for you to be mine.**

But no, it wasn't like that. It was the exact opposite.

It hurts to see that you can't see my pain, you're beginning to act like everyone said you were: oblivious. I know you aren't, but it sure is hard to say you aren't now. But just one little hint of your beaming smile makes me all the better instantly.

I'm Taichi Kamiya, for god's sake! I have plenty of other girls to choose from, right?

So why do I feel anger inside me when the one girl I was going to propose to, abruptly marries someone else? Ugh, I don't want you to notice my sorrow though. That would just make things difficult for you, and I love you enough to actually care about your difficulties.

**But I'm also terrified.**

I don't want the gap between us already to broaden out. So all I can do now is just pray that someday you'll just realize and leave his side. I continue to contemplate:

_The next couple of months I see you hold hands, and the words that always come back into my head are, "Those should be my hands that fit into yours." You hardly look at me now, but I wonder why I've still been waiting this long._

_You never comprehended my feelings for you. Is that why I started loathing you? Is that why I wished you to be unhappy? Is it because of you, that I find myself alone, but still talk to you like you never left?_

I touch my cheeks, and sure enough, they are now dry. I remember the nights before today, that I look back and think that I knew that this was going to happen. I remember closing my eyes that are tired of water pouring out of them, dreaming an ongoing dream, and still praying she'd leave his side.

_She comes up to me while I'm fixing my tie and my tuxedo for the –dare I say it- wedding. She happily talks to me, a grin never leaving her face. "Promise me you'll be forever happy with him after today…" I say absentmindedly to her. She doesn't look confused; she just nods and walks away._

_Erase me out of your heart, Mimi._

_Just make me disappear from there so it can be easy for me to move on!_

_Please excuse my miserable face, just at least think once that this is unbearably hard for me._

_I tried my best… but—_

She gives me the signal to play the song.

My fingers automatically do as obeyed, and I noticed the part of the ceremony I missed.

When her father walks her down the isle, the crowd is in awe of how beautiful the bride is, when the groom takes her arm and the priest saying the vows.

Anyhow, I play the rehearsed piece, and I sing, to myself, the chorus to end the song,

"_**When the music starts,**_

_**you will vow to spend,**_

_**the rest of your life with him.**_

_**How I prayed every night,**_

_**this day would never come.**_

_**The wedding dress you're wearing,**_

_**it's not me (next to you).**_

_**Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing…"**_

Nobody, not even the bride and groom, knew that I wrote lyrics to this piece. I didn't want them to know because they might recognize that the lyrics are about them.

"Matt! Mimi! Congratulations!" I hear a woman say.

"Thank you so much," Matt says gratefully.

"You are finally Mr. & Mrs. Ishida!"

I hear Mimi giggle.

I pause at the piano even though I've finished playing.

I look at her with sorrowful eyes, but she doesn't notice.

She doesn't notice that I've been living with this for too long. I lived with the illusion for a such a long time, how could've I known? She destroyed my heart without knowing.

**Yet, she would still dare to look at me… and smile.**

**A/N: I think I could have done a better job at this, but to be honest, I was kind of rushing. Sorry if it wasn't as expected.**


End file.
